marchen
by butterlips
Summary: [ bts ; yoonmin ; bxb ; bahasa ] "Bukankah akhir dari setiap dongeng sang pangeran akan mencium putrinya?" / "Kau gila." ; hanya sepenggal kisah menggelikan mereka di dunia asing.
1. Sucks Boy

**_written by_** **thetabloo**

 **Min Yoongi, Park Jimin | Humor, Comedy, Fluff, BoyXBoy | T**

 **. . . .**

"Dan mereka hidup bahagia untuk selamanya."

Jimin mengakhiri ceritanya di depan kelas dengan kalimat itu, lalu ia tersenyum lebar pada seisi kelas yang sedang menyorakinya kagum.

Inilah bagian yang paling ia suka: sorakan kekaguman di setiap sudut kelas karena ia telah berhasil membuat mereka terpana. Dengan itu dia bisa menunjukkan bakat dan hobinya yang tersembunyi—kepelisirannya dalam membuat dongeng. Dengan itu pula teman-teman akhirnya dapat memafhumi kalau dongeng itu mengenyam moral mendalam di dalam setiap penggalnya.

"Bagus sekali Tuan Park," Mrs. Kwon menyanjung dan Jimin hanya tersenyum. "Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

Jimin melenggut lalu dengan ringan merajut langkah menuju tempat duduknya. Senyumannya semakin merekah ketika Mrs. Kwon melantamkan bahwa ia mendapatkan 95 poin (dan lagi-lagi teman-temannya bertepuk tangan gegap gempita). _Well,_ tidak buruk. Lagipula pelajaran Bahasa tidak sedilematis Matematika. Itulah mengapa ia menyukai pelajaran itu.

"Min Yoongi, silakan maju." Mrs. Kwon memanggil beberapa saat kemudian—setelah tepukan untuk Jimin mengebah—sambil menorehkan sesuatu di atas sebuah perkamen. Tetapi ia heran karena tidak ada yang lekas maju. Wanita itu kemudian mengangkat wajah, memperhatikan seisi kelas dengan kerutan di dahi. "Saya bilang _Min Yoongi, silakan maju._ "

Masih tidak ada yang bicara maupun maju ke depan. Namun tiba-tiba seorang siswa yang duduk di dekat jendela mengangkat tangan, mengundang angkatan alis dari sang guru. "Min Yoongi sedang tidur, bu," kata pemuda itu sambil memiringkan tubuh, membuat seorang pemuda bersurai mint yang duduk tepat di belakangnya tertangkap netra sang guru muda.

Wanita itu menghela napas berat. "Bangunkan dia. _Sekarang_." Dia berkata dengan penuh penekanan. Yang diberi perintah hanya melenggut, lalu membangunkan teman pemalasnya itu.

"Yoongi! Hei, bangunlah!" Pemuda itu, Kim Taehyung, berbisik. "Bangun atau kutendang pantatmu!"

Min Yoongi menggeliat. Dia lalu mengangkat kepala dan menguap lebar-lebar—yang mana malah membuat sang guru membeliak marah. Pemuda itu menggaruk kepala bagian belakang, menerapkan wajah berlagak kebingungan yang kentara. "Ada apa?" tanyanya (tak lupa dengan ke _watados_ annya yang menyebalkan).

"Kau disuruh maju ke depan kelas untuk membacakan dongengmu, Tuan Min." Mrs. Kwon membalas dengan kerlingan intens dari matanya. "Sekarang, maju."

Yoongi melenggut enggan sambil mengangkat langkah ogah-ogahan menuju ke depan kelas. Jujur dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan pelajaran Bahasa. Apalagi kali ini bab membuat dongeng. Oh, _seriously?_ Dia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah gurunya yang satu itu masih umur lima tahun atau sudah genap tiga puluh tahun sebenarnya.

Ia pikir, mana mungkin 'kan ada orang tua yang masih suka dengan yang namanya 'dongeng'? Kecuali kalau mereka terlalu hiperbola dengan hal-hal tidak realistis seperti itu.

"Namaku... Ah kalian sudah tahu siapa, jadi aku tidak akan mengenalkan diri lagi. Kalian juga tentu tahu di sini aku bakal melakukan apa—tentu saja membaca dongeng _super membosankan_. Aku harap kalian tidak mengantuk karena kisah labil seperti ini—karena sebenarnya aku sudah mulai mengantuk sekarang. Jadi aku akan mulai," dia berkata, sebagai pembukaan, dengan nada malas total, yang mana malah membuat Mrs. Kwon meniliknya horor sementara teman-temannya tergelak kencang.

Yoongi lalu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, seolah memainkan peran sebagai narator bijaksana yang akan membacakan kisah tentang kehidupan yang bakal berguna sepanjang masa.

" _Jadi, pada zaman dahulu kala_ —aku tidak tahu sudah berapa abad lamanya— _terdapat sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir sungai_. _Di dalamnya terdapat buah-buahan_ —eh, aku salah baca... Maksudku, _seorang gadis pirang yang menyukai binatang_...—Hah? Apa-apaan ini? Dia tidak normal—"

Pemuda bersurai mint itu memang terus membaca, tetapi dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan berkomentar tidak penting di setiap kalimat dalam dongeng yang ia baca—yang mana sukses membuat kelas yang semula tenang akhirnya berganti menjadi seperti pasar malam oleh gelak anak-anak yang kepalang keras.

Hal itu membuat Mrs. Kwon juga Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Perangai konyol Yoongi harus dihentikan sebelum rahang setiap murid di dalam kelas itu keburu melekah sebelum mereka _kehilangan nyawa_ karena kebanyakan tertawa.

" _Demi Tuhan_ , Min Yoongi! Baca ceritamu dengan baik dan benar! Jangan berkelakar terus dan tolong jangan manambahkan komentar tidak bergunamu di tengah-tengah kau membaca, _oh astaga_..." Mrs. Kwon memijit pelipisnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa penat. Yoongi yang masih meracau akhirnya berhenti lalu mengerling pada sang guru dengan wajah tanpa dosa—meskipun pada kenyataannya pemuda itu _berlumur dosa_.

"Oh, maaf bu. Mungkin ide yang lebih bagus adalah membiarkan saya tidur saja karena saya bakal kebanyakan berbicara apabila sudah bangun." Dia bertutur dengan senyum (menyebalkan) yang bermain di bibirnya.

Jimin yang masih duduk di tempatnya dengan manis hanya menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki teman—bukan _teman_ sih, dia hanya (memilih untuk mengenal pemuda itu hanya sebagai) kenal(an)—seperti itu? Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap Yoongi yang selalu mengesampingkan pelajaran Bahasa. Dia tahu kalau pemuda itu adalah siswa yang jenius, tetapi hal itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan baginya untuk selalu menyepelekan pelajaran itu, bukan?

"Min Yoongi." Sang guru memanggil si surai mint dengan penuh penekanan. _Uh-oh…?_ _Sepertinya ini tidak akan berjalan dengan bagus,_ dia meruntuk dalam hati.

Yang diajak bicara hanya menenggak ludah, sangsi. Yoongi merasa ia sudah _sedikit_ keterlaluan—atau mungkin malah _sangat—_ sampai guru yang paling sabar di sekolah itu memberinya tatapan membunuh seperti itu.

"Kau sudah tiga kali tidur dalam lima kali aku mengajar di kelas ini. Pulang sekolah, pergi ke ruanganku," perintah Mrs. Kwon. "Akan lebih buruk lagi apabila kau berniat untuk mencoba kabur."

Yoongi meruntuk dalam hati sekali lagi. Ya ampun, padahal dia sudah punya rencana sepulang sekolah nanti untuk berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Mana mungkin 'kan dia membatalkan rencana yang sudah direncanakan matang-matang sejak seminggu yang lalu? Bisa-bisa gadisnya _ngambek_ dan memilih untuk tidak berbicara dengannya selama sebulan penuh. Kencan sudah seperti agenda krusial bagi mereka—setidaknya bagi sang gadis.

"Tapi—"

"Dan Park Jimin." Sang guru alih-alih mendengar protesan Yoongi, dia malah mengerling pada seorang pemuda bersurai oranye di sudut ruangan sembari tersenyum. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk mengajarkan _anak ini_ cara bercerita dengan baik dan benar."

Jimin menahan napas. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pasalnya Jimin _sangat_ _tidak suka_ dengan pemuda bersurai mint tersebut sampai ke dalam setiap sel-sel di tubuhnya—oke abaikan ini, dia terlalu berlebihan—sampai pada satu titik di mana dia sama sekali tidak ingin tersangkut paut ke dalam permasalahan pemuda tersebut (membayangkan saja tidak pernah).

Tapi di sisi lain, ia hanya ingin berlagak seperti siswa baik-baik yang selalu mematuhi perintah guru.

Maka, dengan senyuman paksa, dia menggaruk tengkuk dan melenggut. Kaku dan skeptis.

"Um-uhh... _Baiklah._ "

. . . .

 **Ini newbie, dan, yeah, kalian pasti tahulah kalau penulis amatir itu kayak apa :'(**

 **Sori karena feelnya masih belum dapet. Well, berhubung aku penulis amatiran jadi agak 'lambat' proses feelnya kali ya, dan juga pemilihan kata yang 'aneh' dan berantakan juga typo bertaburan (sori). Tapi aku usahain untuk chapter depan deh** **J**

 **Dan kalian boleh meninggalkan jejak (boleh banget malah) dengan Review/Favorite/Follow, dan aku bakal makin semangat ngelanjutinnya~**

 **Sekian, love y'all :***


	2. Library and The Beginning

**_written by_** **thetabloo**

 **Min Yoongi, Park Jimin | Humor, Comedy, Fluff, BoyXBoy | T**

 **. . . .**

Yoongi tidak pernah menyukai sesuatu yang bernama 'dongeng'.

Dia tidak suka dengan dongeng bukan tanpa alasan, tentu. Menurutnya, kisah itu hanyalah kumpulan omong kosong belaka. Tidak mengandung makna apa-apa kecuali rentetan imajinasi berlebihan dari pengarang yang sedang dimabuk cinta, atau mungkin seorang pemimpi yang suka selalu berharap bisa terbang di kehidupan berikutnya.

Dipersingkat saja; pemuda itu hanya tidak suka sesuatu yang muluk-muluk, terlebih lagi pada sederet kalimat yang sudah mutlak dipakai di setiap bagian akhir dalam dongeng; _Dan mereka akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya._

Oh, pikirkanlah hal itu baik-baik. Kebahagiaan juga ada batasnya. Kebahagiaan bukan berarti selalu menjadi akhir dari sebuah kehidupan. Dia tidak suka dengan pemikiran sederhana yang tidak rasional seperti itu, mengingat kehidupan jauh lebih kompleks dan rumit daripada dongeng yang tidak masuk di akal.

Bisa dibilang, Yoongi hanya sudah terlalu bosan dengan kebohongan yang manis—yang bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada kenyataan yang rumit.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, dia hanya _trauma_.

Dongeng menjajikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, namun dilain soal mereka hanyalah khayalan yang tujuannya sebagai pemicu untuk anak kecil agar terus berimajinasi. Berimajinasi sampai tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menghentikannya.

Dan semakin tinggi imajinasi itu membumbung, maka semakin menyakitkanlah kenyataan yang akan menampar—seperti apa yang sudah terjadi padanya dulu.

Bukan bermaksud bermelankolia ria, dia hanya berkata kenyataan. Karena, pikirkan saja, pernah 'kan kalian bermimpi memiliki sayap, kemudian terbang bersama kupu-kupu di langit biru? Atau mungkin bermimpi menjadi super hero seperti yang ada di televisi; bisa melompat ke sana ke mari, menyelamatkan orang, memiliki sikap yang baik, dan wajah tampan—figur sempurna yang selalu didambakan oleh seluruh umat.

Tapi yang menyakitkan adalah bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi mereka.

Lihat, apa yang Yoongi katakan benar bukan? Pada akhirnya segalanya akan berakhir pada 'kenyataan', bukan 'khayalan' ataupun 'imajinasi'. Tidak ada manusia yang hidup dengan imajinasi mereka untuk selamanya. Pada kenyataannya semuanya akan menghadapi _kenyataan_ , kemudian terluka, lalu berbuat dosa—itu sudah seperti siklus mutlak dalam kehidupan manusia. Dan itu _masuk akal._

Dia hanya takut akan terluka karena imajinasi bodoh itu _lagi_.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, wahai Tuan Min-oh-menyebalkan-sekali-Yoongi?"

Yoongi sedikit berjengit ketika fonetik penuh penekanan dari seorang pemuda bersurai oranye menyapu gendang telinganya. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya malas, memasang wajah terganggu. "Aku sedang membaca. Kau tidak bisa lihat?" tanyanya dengan nada keberatan.

Jimin memutar bola matanya jengah. Bahkan anak bayi saja— _mungkin_ —tahu kalau Yoongi sedari tadi hanya melamun. Dia tidak memerlukan IQ tinggi hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi pemuda bersurai mint itu tidak mendengarkan celotehannya tentang tata cara membaca dongeng yang baik dan benar.

 _Pengurangan lima poin untuk jumlah rasa 'tidak suka'ku pada Min Yoongi. Jadi totalnya minus tiga puluh sembilan sekarang._ Jimin berucap dalam hati sembari mengingat apa saja tingkah menyebalkan pemuda di depannya itu padanya.

"Sudahlah, terserah. Aku hanya ingin membuat ini cepat selesai dan langsung pulang. Jadi dengarkan dengan baik perkataanku, Tuan Min. Aku yakin kau ingin segera pulang jadi cepatlah hapalkan tata cara membaca dongeng yang baik dan benar," kata Jimin, sedangkan Yoongi hanya manggut-manggut apatis sebagai jawaban.

Jimin lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, tangan masih memegang buku dongeng favoritnya; Putri Tidur. Dia tahu dia seharusnya tidak membaca buku seperti itu karena sudah besar, namun menurut Jimin, tidak ada salahnya juga membaca sesuatu seperti itu. Toh cerita tetaplah cerita. Dan lagi, dia juga suka sekali berimajinasi tinggi-tinggi. Menurutnya itu menyenangkan.

"Kau membaca buku labil itu lagi?"

Pertanyaan dari yang lebih tua membuat Jimin mengangkat kepala. Ia menukikkan alis. "Apa maksudmu dengan _lagi_?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya seolah pertanyaan Jimin adalah pertanyaan paling retoris di dunia. "Kau selalu membaca buku itu pada waktu istirahat atau waktu senggang—semua siswa juga sudah mengetahuinya, kok," jawabnya dengan nada monoton.

Jimin menggedikkan bahu. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membaca buku ini? Kau terlihat keberatan." Dia lalu mengembalikan atensinya pada buku di tangan. "Lagipula buku ini menarik."

" _Tiga Puluh Dongeng Pengantar Tidur_? Serius? Kau umur berapa? Lima?" Yoongi mencibir. Jimin menghela napas berat, sedikit berang karena Yoongi dari tadi menginterupsinya semena-mena. "Urus urusanmu sendiri lalu pergilah secepatnya,"— _sebelum aku melemparmu keluar jendela_ , dia menambahkan dalam hati.

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menyenderkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari sesuatu yang tidak rasional seperti itu." Dia kembali bersuara, tanpa ada sedikitpun nada mengejek yang terselip di setiap kalimatnya. "Bukankah dongeng hanyalah kumpulan cerita omong kosong yang labil? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang masih menyukai hal-hal fluktuatif seperti itu."

Jimin menutup bukunya sembari menilik intens pada sang pemuda bersurai mint. "Sesungguhnya kau sendiri yang labil," katanya. "Karena kamu mau saja merumitkan sesuatu yang sederhana seperti dongeng."

Yoongi mencebik. "Karena pada kenyataannya hidup memang rumit." Ia menjawab.

"Tunggu," si pemilik kepala oranye menginterupsi, "Ini hanya perasaanku atau kau memang _curhat_?"

Yang lebih tua mengangkat sebelah alis, kemudian terkekeh mengejek. "Aku? Curhat? _Yang benar saja._ "

Jimin mengerutkan hidungnya kesal. "Ya. Karena sekarang kamu terlihat seperti pastur yang sedang memberi wejangan tentang pentingnya pergi ke Gereja tiap minggu." Dia berkata, sedikit terkekeh karena kalimatnya sendiri.

"Terserah." Sang pemuda Min menjawab, acuh tak acuh.

Dengan itu dia menyibukkan diri dengan buku cerita di mejanya lagi, sementara Jimin hanya memandang keluar jendela. Niatnya untuk membaca tiba-tiba menghilang, entah kenapa.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengerling pada pemuda lain yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok itu terlihat keren apabila sedang serius. Jimin bertanya-tanya mengapa Yoongi sangat tidak suka dengan pelajaran Bahasa. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu? Tapi apa?

Tapi yang lebih mengherankan lagi, _untuk apa dia peduli?_

Jimin menggelengkan kepala selagi Yoongi menguap di depannya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu merasakan matanya memberat. Dongeng memang roman pengantar tidur yang paling mujarab.

"Bisakah kau mencontohkan cara membaca dongeng yang baik dan benar? Aku sudah lelah membaca dari tadi," kata Yoongi, sekali lagi dengan kuapan lebar yang membuat Jimin mengernyit jijik.

"Ew, jangan lebar-lebar. Itu menjijikkan." Jimin berkomentar tetapi yang bersangkutan tidak mendengarkan.

"Kau ingin aku membacakan dongeng apa?" Si surai oranye bertanya sambil menyiapkan beberapa buku di depannya. Yoongi menggedikkan bahu. "Terserah," jawabnya tidak peduli. Jimin mengangguk mengerti dan mulai membacakan sebuah dongeng yang ia pilih sekenanya.

Jimin membacakannya dengan penghayatan. Dia memasang mimik yang pas dengan dialog di dalam dongeng. Bahkan suaranya ia ganti untuk menyesuaikan dengan tokoh yang tertulis di buku. Pemuda itu benar-benar membaca dengan penuh penghayatan—

— _sebelum ia mengetahui kalau Yoongi tertidur._

Jimin menghela napas. Jadi inilah sebabnya mengapa Yoongi tiba-tiba meminta dia untuk membaca dongeng? Agar dia bisa tidur dengan damai?

Pemuda Park menggertakkan giginya. " _Sialan_."

Jimin menghentakkan buku yang ia genggam ke atas meja, berpikir barangkali saja Min Yoongi akan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Orang itu tidur seperti orang mati, _duh._

Si surai oranye menggigit bibir lalu mengedarkan pandang mengitari perpustakaan yang lenggang. Tempat itu benar-benar sepi, hanya ada segelintir siswa yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Dengan itu Jimin menghela napas panjang.

 _Tidur sebentar tidak masalah, 'kan?_ Pikirnya sebelum membenamkan kepala di antara lipatan lengan. Hitung-hitung dia kurang tidur tadi malam karena adik kecilnya yang menangis sepanjang malam karena terbangun tanpa sebab (Jimin sempat menyumpal mulut adiknya dengan dot seadanya agar mulut itu berhenti mengeluarkan tangisan nyaring—dia bukan kakak yang baik, kau tahu). Jadi sekalian saja, _mumpung ada temannya,_ dia pikir.

Maka, dalam waktu yang tidak lama, mata Jimin memberat, dan ia yakin sebentar lagi bakal langsung tenggelam dalam mimpi. Dan benar saja, karena beberapa detik setelahnya dia sudah mendengkur pelan.

Tanpa menyadari kalau salah satu buku yang tertumpuk di atas meja tiba-tiba terbuka dan bersinar terang.

.

.

.

Jimin tiba-tiba terbangun dengan badan kebas. Dia mengerang pelan sambil sedikit menggigil karena udara yang menusuk kulit. Jimin tidak tahu kalau perpustakaan bisa sedingin ini. Biasanya penghangat ruangan selalu bisa mengalahkan hawa dingin dari luar sana.

"Aduh... Aduh, duh, duh..," sungut Jimin ketika dirasa pergelangan kakinya sakit. Mungkinkah dia terkilir? Masa iya dalam tidur dia sempat berpolah sembarangan?

Maka dengan mata separuh terbuka, Jimin memperhatikan kakinya yang berbalut kaus kaki kumal dan selop usang berwarna biru pucat yang dikotori debu.

Eh, tunggu,... _selop?_

Seketika mata Jimin terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan orbit _hazel_ nya yang membesar dalam keterkejutan. Dengan nyalang dia melihat ke sekitar, dan untuk beberapa momen dia terkesiap. Alih-alih menemukan deretan buku pun beberapa rak yang tertata rapi, dia malah menemukan sofa berdebu di sudut ruangan dan beberapa barang lainnya yang terselimuti sarang laba-laba. Itu semua benar-benar asing dan ia ingin sekali menangis detik itu juga, sumpah. Apakah dia diculik? _Apa-apaan?!_

Dan ternyata, keterkejutannya belum sampai itu saja. Hal tersebut terjadi tatkala ia memperhatikan pakaiannya. Sungguh, betapa ingin Jimin menjerit karena ia sekarang sedang menggunakan baju terusan kotor ala pelayan wanita —ya, _wanita_. Belum lagi rambutnya yang mencapai bahu dan ia sungguhan ingin menangis saat itu juga karena _sejak kapan rambutku panjang dan berwarna pirang?!_

Rapalan sumpah serapah sudah mencapai pangkal lidah dan hampir membakar papilanya tepat sebelum suara teriakan membahana dari luar ruangan, membuat Jimin seketika terbungkam di tempat.

"Jiminella!"

 _Wat._

 _Deu._

 _Hel._

. . . .

 **Ada yang rindu ff gaje ini? Nggak ada ya, wkwkwk.**

 **Haha, jujur aku kaget bener pas liat fav dan foll-nya cerita ini cukup banyak, juga berbagai komentar-komentar yang bikin perutku tergelitik/? oleh semangat. Sungguh, kalian semua membuat segalanya berwarna, aku jadi terhura :').**

 **Dan lagi, aku ketawa pas baca kalian bertanya perihal 'pacar yoongi'. Jujur aku belum sampek situ pikirannya :'v #mohonjanganpukulakuT.T, jadi aku ya belum bisa jawab pacar yoongi siapa. Mungkin saya sendiri atau salah satu dari kalian juga boleh #ngarep.**

 **Oya, aku berterima kasih pada kalian semua karena udah nyempetin baca, komen, dsb (ada yang nggak percaya ya aku newbie? Hehe, ini beneran amatir kok. Tapi terimakasih bagi yang muji diksiku! Luv luv :*!). Dan aku juga minta maaf soalnya nggak terbiasa balas reviews dalam cerita. Mungkin ada beberapa nanti yang kubalas karena itu berupa pertanyaan yang aku pikir memang perlu dijawab, jadi aku balas lewat pm ya :3** **. Dan ada juga yang tanya, ini masih lanjut apa engga, tentu aja masih lanjut kok, selama nggak ada tulisan 'FIN' atau 'Hiatus' apalagi 'Dicontinued', aku masih ngelanjutin kok :3.**

 **Ah, kurasa sampai sini aja ya cuapnya (aku ngerasa ini kaya drabble saking panjangnya -_- , mohon maaf). Kurang lebihnya, aku bener-bener berterima kasih! KALIAN CUCOK SEMUA ;* ! *teriak dari monas pake toa masjid***

 **Sekian, love y'all :D.**

 **n.b : yang komen kudoain kawin sama oppa di masa depan, nyehehehe #plak #abaikan**


	3. The Startling Fact

**_written by_** **thetabloo**

 **Min** **Yoongi** **, Park Jimin | Humor, Comedy, Fluff, BoyXBoy | T**

 **. . . .**

Pemandangan yang pertama kali Yoongi dapat ketika membuka mata adalah langit-langit berwarna pastel dengan ukiran rumit yang aneh. Dahinya sedikit mengerut lantaran suasana asing mengitarinya. Yoongi tidak pernah ingat punya langit-langit kamar se-eksentrik itu. Atau barangkali saja dia diseret menuju rumah seorang kenalannya? Entahlah. Yang terakhir kali ia ingat adalah setumpuk buku dongeng, perpustakan lenggang, dan juga sesosok menjemukan yang menemaninya di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah.

Park Jimin.

Ah, ya. _Mungkinkah ini rumahnya?_

Yoongi menguap lebar-lebar seraya merenggangkan ototnya yang kebas. Pemuda itu lantas mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Untuk beberapa saat dia tertegun. Benarkah ini kamar Park Jimin? Pasalnya yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah kamar yang hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu dan dedaunan hijau segar. Dia tidak tahu kalau ada saja yang masih mau punya rumah yang terbuat dari pohon.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yoongi akhirnya memilih beranjak dari ranjang beraroma rumput basah. Pemuda itu sedikit mengernyit saat merasa apak luar biasa di dalam ruangan itu.

Memilih untuk tidak peduli, dia meniti langkah menuju jendela besar tertutup gorden hijau yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Dengan sekali hentakan tangan, gorden itu tersibak, menampilkan pemandangan asing untuk kedua orbit kelabu si pemuda berkulit pucat. Dan maksudku di sini adalah _benar-benar asing_. Sampai-sampai seorang Min Yoongi membulatkan mata dan berhenti bernapas dengan bodohnya.

"Oh, astaga. Apa ini?" tanyanya, lebih pada diri sendiri. Dan Yoongi berjengit ketika baru merasakan sesuatu yang berat berada di punggung, membuat ia melirik melalui bahu sempitnya. Seketika itu juga mata Yoongi membeliak lebar.

" _Holy shit,"_ bisiknya tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Jimin terus-terusan menggerutu dan memberengut dalam ketika suara nyaring nan mengganggu yang familiar dari seorang wanita tua kembali merangsek masuk gendang telinganya. Jika kau bertanya itu siapa, maka Jimin akan menjawab bahwa itu adalah Kim Namjoon —yang selama ini Jimin ketahui adalah siswa berandal yang kepintaran otaknya tidak main-main.

Jangan kira dia tidak terkejut, bahkan ketika pertama kali bertatapan, Jimin hampir pingsan di tempat. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah beringas itu kini berpoleskan gincu merah menyala dan mata yang dilabur celak hitam. Adalah kejujuran apabila Jimin berkata pemuda (sekarang dia wanita) itu terlihat menggelikan—lebih tepatnya, _menjijikkan_. Perubahannya terlalu cepat; dari nol tiba-tiba langsung ke seratus. Jimin hampir mengira dia akan mati berbusa saking tidak percayanya.

Suara membahana Namjoon dari dalam dapur terdengar lagi; menyuruh Jimin melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar karena Namjoon berkata bahwa dia mendengar semua gerutuan gadis itu. Hal tersebut membuat yang bersangkutan mengerang pelan.

 _Hell_ , wanita berbibir menor itu dari tadi tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menyuruh Jimin melakukan ini itu dengan semena-mena. Ditambah lagi, kedua kakaknya yang bernama Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang tidak bisa menutup mulut mereka barang sedetik saja.

Ya, Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung versi wanita dengan kepribadian yang makin menyebalkan dan berisik. Jimin tidak percaya teman dekatnya menjadi sedemikian _lebay_ —apabila itu deskripsimu tentang seseorang yang sedari tadi meloncat-loncat gembira akibat sebab yang tidak jelas—dan dia yakin seratus persen bahwa itu bukan Taehyung yang ia kenal. _Jeez,_ kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda itu jadi _cabe_ begini? _Eww_.

Dan lagi, penderitaan Jimin bukan hanya mengenai Taehyung _cabe_ atau tentang Namjoon yang super duper kolot atau Baekhyun—yang seingat Jimin adalah kakak kelas paling _gokil_ di sekolah—yang menjadi norak dan manja, tetapi juga tentang tubuhnya yang semakin mungil dari biasanya.

Ya, dia menjadi wanita.

Entah ada setan apa, dia tiba-tiba punya dua benjolan di dada, dan itu membuatnya mengumpat keras karena tidak terbiasa dengan dada memberat seperti itu. _Hell,_ apakah ini akhir dunia? Dan lagi, kenapa namanya diganti menjadi _Jiminella_?!

"Jiminella!"

Teriakan nyaring itu membuat Jimin menghela napas kasar, lantas membanting sapu di tangannya ke lantai. Suara cempreng itu milik Taehyung, dan Jimin bersumpah dia akan menguliti gadis itu kalau yang ia kali ini inginkan adalah hal-hal aneh lagi (tadi pagi Jimin di suruh mengambil bunga dandelion segar dari gunung, tapi Jimin hanya menghadiahinya dengan bunga layu yang ditemukan di pinggir jalan).

"Apa lagi?!" teriaknya balik seraya berjalan cepat menuju arah suara. Oh, dia tidak akan mau beramah-tamah dengan keluarga ini. Dia bukan pembantu yang bisa seenaknya disuruh-suruh, terima kasih.

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu, adik kurang ajar!" hardik Taehyung tatkala Jimin sudah menemukannya di kamar. "Ini, bereskan semua pakaian ini, beberapa dicuci di sungai dekat kaki gunung. Jangan sampai kotor," titahnya sambil melemparkan beberapa gaun besar ke arah wajah si surai pirang. Jimin yang mendengarnya kembali memutar bola mata. _Kenapa Taehyung demen banget sih dengan gunung?_ Dia berpikir sambil menelisipkan umpatan di bawah napas.

"Kaki gunung, pantatku." Jimin menggerutu. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri? Lagipula untuk apa sih pakaian sebanyak ini dicuci?! Pada akhirnya bakal kotor juga!" tukasnya kesal. Oh, itu ibarat ' _untuk apa hidup kalau pada akhirnya kau mati'_ —kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang terkutip dari cercaan ibunya ketika Jimin mengatakan hal yang sama saat dia disuruh mencuci baju sendiri.

Taehyung melotot. "Kini kau makin berani ya?! Jiminella kurang ajar! Lakukan saja semua perintahku seperti biasa!"

"Enak saja main perintah! Sori, tapi aku bukan pembantumu, jelek!"

"Hei, berani-beraninya kau memanggilku jelek, hah?! Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

" _Hello_ , wajahmu itu yang membuat ingin muntah!" sengit Jimin tidak mau kalah. Sumpah, Taehyung versi wanita lebih menyebalkan daripada Taehyung alien aneh nan berisik yang dia tahu.

"Apa kata—"

"Demi Tuhan, kalian kenapa sih?!"

Suara nyaring Namjoon menginterupsi (Jimin sempat bergidik mendengarnya), membuat Taehyung sekaligus Jimin memutar kepala dan menatap seorang wanita paruh baya berkipas yang bersandar di kusen pintu. Mereka berdua lantas menunjuk satu sama lain, saling menyalahkan.

"Dia tidak mau melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa!" tuntut Taehyung.

"Enak saja, kerjaanku itu sekolah bukan jadi pembantu perempuan rempong sepertimu!" Jimin membela diri. _Hell,_ mulut besar Taehyung membuat telinganya berdenyut dan amarahnya meletup-letup liar.

Sang ibu kemudian menatap Jimin tajam, membuat yang ditatap hanya meneguk ludah kasar. Yeah, seharusnya dia sadar bahwa setiap perkataanya selalu diacuhkan oleh wanita itu. Jadi sedemikian berusahanya ia, bahkan sampai mulut Jimin mengeluarkan busa beracun pun, keluarga itu selalu bersekongkol untuk menindas Jimin.

"Sekarang pergi dari sini dan cepatlah mencuci baju-baju itu di kaki gunung." Sang ibu berultimatum dengan penuh penekanan. Jimin membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu, namun langsung dipotong dengan cepat. "Sekarang!"

Maka, dengan berat hati dan umpatan kecil yang lolos lewat belah bibirnya, Jimin mengangkut gaun-gaun Taehyung yang berserakan di lantai untuk kemudian ia bawa keluar rumah.

"Astaga, dunia terkutuk," laknatnya lapat-lapat ketika sudah berada di pekarangan sambil menatap langit. "Jiminella, Jiminella, Jiminella. Bagaimana bisa namaku diganti-ganti?" Dia berucap sendiri selagi langkahnya membawa menuju ke sungai jernih di bawah kaki gunung yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya.

Tapi detik berikutnya, Jimin menghentikan langkah, mengerutkan alis, seolah sudah menyadari sesuatu.

"Jiminella... Cinderella?"

.

.

.

Malamnya, Namjoon, Taehyung, juga Baekhyun sudah siap dengan gaun mereka yang mekar dan mewah serta sepatu berhak tinggi. Mereka akan menghadiri acara pesta dansa atau sesuatu katanya, membuat Jimin teringat mengapa sedari tadi mereka bertiga tampak ribut dengan gaun-gaun kedodoran di dalam lemari.

"Jangan biarkan siapa saja masuk, kau mengerti?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk enggan dan sedikit mencibir ketika mendengar perintah Baekhyun, membuat dia langsung dihadiahi tepukan kipas di kepala. Yang dipukul mengangkat alis dan menatap dengan sangsi. "Apa-apaan?!"

"Jaga sikapmu, anak kurang ajar!" tukas sang ibu dengan roman angkuhnya. Hal tersebut membuat Jimin mendengus keras, tidak peduli kedua kakak tirinya menatapnya garang.

"Kau paham 'kan, jangan sampai kau membiarkan seorang pun masuk. Dan, oh, sembunyilah di atap apabila pangeran datang ke rumah, mengerti?" titah ibunya, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu. Jimin yang merasakan kakinya sudah kebas karena sedari tadi di suruh melakukan ini itu lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk pelan. _Uh, segeralah enyah dari hadapanku,_ runtuknya. Kalau mereka tidak segera pergi dari rumah, maka Jimin tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Menit berikutnya, tiga orang bergaun mewah (pakaian rombeng, kalau Jimin yang bilang) itu akhirnya menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah disiapkan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Mereka memberikan tatapan terakhir pada Jimin yang masih berdiri tegap di depan pintu—yang mana sedang berusaha menahan hasrat untuk segera limbung dan tidur di tempat—sebelum akhirnya memalingkan muka ke arah pengendara kereta untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Setelah suara tapak kaki ribut sang kuda pada kerikil-kerikil di jalanan sudah mulai sayup-sayup, Jimin lantas membanting pintu rumah dengan sekali hentakan. Uh, dia tidak punya waktu untuk menutupnya pelan-pelan atau sekedar menguncinya lantaran mata sudah memberat dan tubuh pegal semua. Pada akhirnya dia beringsut menuju sofa di ruang tengah untuk kemudian membaringkan diri di sana.

Sesaat kemudian, segalanya terasa ringan dan menggelap.

.

.

.

"— _ella._ "

"— _minella_."

"JIMINELLA!"

Jimin berjengit dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara nyaring menusuk gendang telinga. Ia lantas mengerjap, mengedarkan pandang pada seisi ruangan yang tidak menunjukkan eksistensi siapapun kecuali dirinya seorang. Namun kemudian ekor matanya menemukan sesosok mungil bersayap yang sedang melayang ke arahnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia mengerjap. Jimin tidak dapat menekan rasa terkejutnya ketika menemukan sosok yang sedang tersenyum paksa padanya itu—yang mana malah terlihat seperti orang sakit gigi—lengkap dengan tongkat di tangan, jubah panjang berwarna biru tua, serta topi tinggi di kepala. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat dia seperti ini, melainkan wajah seseorang itu yang _terlalu_ familiar di matanya.

"Selamat malam," ujar peri mungil itu, lengkap dengan wajah masamnya. "Aku adalah ibu perimu, Min Yoongi."

 **. . . .**

 **Gimana, gimana? Huehue, sori ya yang minta kalau si yoongi jadi pangeran XD. Awalnya aku juga mikirnya gitu, tapi pas liat genrenya, aku jadi kepikiran ide lain. Lagipula ini humor, jadinya 'kan ngebosenin kalau misalnya mainstream (mikirku gitu sih, seleraku emang aneh, maafkan :'v).**

 **Dan juga aku minta maaf ya bagi yang ngira ini ff dengan uke!yoongi/seme!jimin (aku nggak familiar sama pairing itu), karena aku mikirnya smol bean/? kayak enchim cocoknya di bawah. Saya gukuku kalau dia di atas :'V (siapa yang #teambottomjimin angkat ketiak! *eh).**

 **Apakah ini berujung pada GS ya? Tapi sebenernya nggak kok, cuman kedempet sama dongeng yang ada :o. Dan lagi, perhatian! Ini cerita alurnya lambat, dan jangan lupakan tentang kehadiran tamu tak diundang bernama 'writer's block' ya. Aku sering** **didatengi** **sama si dia :'( (aku bilang aku amatir bukan tanpa alasan kok).**

 **Selain itu, TERIMA KASIH BAGI SEMUA YANG MAU REVIEW/** **FOLL/FAV. Saya selalu** **terhura** **ketika melihatnya :'). Gaktaunya ff abal bin tijel begini ternyata lumayan banyak yang minat, huahahah.**

 **Jadi aku hanya berharap kalian mau menjadi pembaca yang baik, dengan meninggalkan jejak** **cantik** **secantik wajah seokjin :).**

 **Sekian, luv u all!**

 **Ps :** **bagi** **yang kawin sama oppa, nikahannya di gedung mana? Nanti saya datengin deh...** **#** **gakbutuh #wkwkwk**

 _Note_ _: bagi_ _yang suka Taehyung, maafkan kelaknatan saya yang membuatnya menjadi cabe/? :'v_ _. juga perihal Namjoon... jangan tanya karena aku juga nggak bisa bayangin -.-_ .

.

Warn : well... aku nggak janji ini ff bakal update cepet, atau malah 'dilanjutin'. Karena aku pada dasarnya pemales dan otak sering buntu. Jadi maafkan ya kalo misalnya ff ini mogok bicara (tapi ini cuman buat jaga-jaga. Gatau nanti beneran atau nggak. Semoga aja enggak :') ).


End file.
